1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to booster cables for batteries and more particularly to safety boosters that prevent short circuits (with the consequent sparks) of the batteries or D.C. power source if the polarities are inadvertently inverted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The common booster cable used today to charge a battery or to jump electricity from one automobile to another consists of two plain conductors, typically with clip terminations, that connect the positive and negative electrodes of one battery or power source to the corresponding electrodes of the battery being charged. It is not unusual that while connecting the cables to one of the batteries, the other end of the booster cables is dropped or moved and the corresponding clip terminations contact each other thereby producing a short circuit of the power source. This may create a hazardous condition since sparks should be avoided in the areas where these batteries are located which are commonly proximate to flammable substances such as gasoline.
The present invention eliminates this problem even if the improved booster cable is connected to the wrong polarity electrodes. No other device is found in the market or the literature reviewed by the applicant that would accomplish this.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.